warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Lato Vandal
| trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = | rate of fire = 5.0 | accuracy = 23.0 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 15 | max ammo = | reload = 1.2 | stat proc = 5.0 | physical damage = 20.0 | impact damage = 3.0 | puncture damage = 5.0 | slash damage = 12.0 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 7.5 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 20 | polarities = | notes = }} The Lato Vandal is the Vandal version of the Lato, distributed to the closed beta testers upon the transition to open beta as a special reward. The Lato Vandal has a metallic green-blue color scheme, and bears the Lotus emblem on the grip. The Lato Vandal gains improved damage and accuracy in exchange for a reduced rate of fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages * Good rate of fire. * Has a Polarity slot. * Good accuracy, can be used to shoot targets beyond medium range. Disadvantages * Low damage, although higher than the Lato. **Deals less and damage, less effective against shields and armor. * Low critical chance. * Low status chance. Comparisons: *'Lato Vandal', compared to the Lato: **Higher base damage (20.0 vs. 18.0). ***Lower damage (3.0 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (5.0 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (12.0 vs. 9.0). **Slower fire rate (5.0 vs. 6.7). **Slower reload speed (1.2 vs. 1.0). **Higher status chance (5.0% vs. 1.0%). **Higher critical chance (7.5% vs. 5.0%). **Higher critical multiplier (2.0x vs. 1.8x). **Higher accuracy (23.0 vs. 18.2). **Additional polarity. *'Lato Vandal', compared to the Lato Prime: **Lower base damage (20.0 vs. 21.0). ***Higher damage (3.0 vs. 2.0). ***Higher damage (5.0 vs. 4.0). ***Lower damage (12.0 vs. 15.0). **Slower fire rate (5.0 vs. 6.7). **Higher critical chance (7.5% vs. 5.0%). **Higher accuracy (23.0 vs. 18.2). **No polarity. Notes * It was released on . * Comes augmented with a catalyst and its own inventory slot. * Used to be similar in performance to the Latron due to its rate of fire, accuracy, and damage prior to Damage 2.0. * This special item was given to closed beta testers upon the transition to Open beta, and will not be available again. *Curiously, its coloration is adjustable some degree, unique among other Vandal weapons (normally only energy color can be customized.) Tips *The Lato Vandal has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Lato Vandal a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known weapons which share the same property are the AkJagara, Dread, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), and other Latos (Lato and Lato Prime). Media Warframe 2013-07-06 12-51-02-07.png|Taken By XLighterShadowX LatoVandal.png|Taken by Sherbniz Warframe 2013-07-06 12-42-49-04.png LatoVandal.jpg|Lato Vandal Release Image Warframe Lato Vandal FcBCl9K.jpg Patch History }} See also * Lato, the original counterpart of this gun. * Lato Prime, the prime counterpart of the regular Lato. ru:Лато Вандал fr:Lato Vandal